Oni
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria sześciu drabbli z lekką analizą postaci.


**tytuł serii: Oni**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: City Hunter (kdrama)**  
 **pairing: Kim Young Joo/Lee Yoon Sung**  
 **info: Encyklopedia Fandomów**  
 **seria drabbli (luźno ze sobą powiązanych i niechronologicznych)**

* * *

1\. Szarość

Odkrywa, że są szarością. Ze wszystkich barw, właśnie nią, lawirującą między bielą a czernią. Dobrem a złem.

Odkrywa, że są szarością i nie wie co z tym zrobić. Ich drogi są tak różne jak tylko mogą być, ale chociaż on wybrał ścieżkę prawa, a Lee Yoon Sung przestępstwa wciąż spotykają się w jednym i tym samym punkcie, który prowadzi ich do zdemaskowania skorumpowanych polityków, którzy zamiast o dobro kraju, martwią się i dbają o własne kieszenie.

Odkrywa, że są szarością. I godzi się z tym, bo nie pozostaje mu nic innego. Zna Lee Yoon Sunga tak dobrze jak siebie samego.

2\. Narzędzia

Kim Young Joo jest zwolennikiem czystej gry. To samo prawo jednak, które daje mu narzędzia, wiąże mu ręce. Podejrzliwie zatem spogląda na pierwszy z prezentów od tajemniczego City Huntera. Wygląda to na kpinę z nich i ręki sprawiedliwości, którą reprezentują. Podarek w postaci skorumpowanego polityka dostarczonego pod budynek prokuratury oraz pliku dokumentów, czeka na niego, stanowiąc swego rodzaju manifest.

Kim Young Joo jest zwolennikiem czystej gry. Gry, której nie wygra, gdy nie naruszy zasad. I patrząc na dowody w swojej dłoni zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że City Hunter nie ma narzędzi nadanych przez prawo, ale nie ma też związanych rąk.

3\. Polowanie

Oczy Lee Yoon Sunga wyglądają jak otwór lufy pistoletu i Kim Young Joo nie potrafi od nich oderwać wzroku. Są o wiele bardziej interesujące niż faktyczna broń, która jest wycelowana w jego twarz. Robi ostrożny krok do przodu, wiedząc, że City Hunter nie strzeli. Musi upewnić się jednak, czy przez cały ten czas miał rację, więc wyciąga dłoń do przodu i chwyta za cienką maskę. Tożsamość bojownika nie jest dla niego zaskoczeniem, a Young Sung wydaje się nieporuszony.

Nie może oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, więc stoją naprzeciwko siebie.

Po raz pierwszy zaczyna zastanawiać się nad kto tu na kogo polował.

4\. Ruch

Kim Young Joo czasami siedzi do późna w biurze i ogląda nagrania z kamer, które dostarczono do prokuratury. Na bardzo niewielu ujęciach widać naprawdę długie nogi mężczyzny i ewidentnym jest, że City Hunter potrafi z nich korzystać.

Mężczyzna jest sprężysty, dynamiczny. Porusza się z przyjemną dla oka płynnością, która chwilami przypomina taniec. Jest w tym pewna finezja, której nie może odmówić City Hunterowi. Pezja ruchu, której sam nie ma. Prawie miękkość.

I jeśli Kim Young Joo wraca do swojego pustego mieszkania po zakończeniu każdego dnia, i zasypia mając przed oczami obraz tych długich nóg, nie jest to niczyja sprawa.

5\. Pierwsza

Współpracownicy często pytają go co należy zrobić, aby pozostać w przyjaźni z byłą żoną. Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest prosta. Wiąże się z tym, że Jin Sae Hee jest naprawdę niezwykłą kobietą. Rozwód był krokiem z jej strony, pozbawionym złości i nienawiści, gdy po prostu zrozumiała wcześniej od niego, że przed nimi nie ma przyszłości. A przynajmniej nie wspólnej w tym wymiarze, który powinno mieć małżeństwo. Kobiety od zawsze miały ten szósty zmysł, który podpowiadał im jak bardzo mężczyzna był zaangażowany w związek.

Jin Sae Hee pierwsza też zauważyła jego małą obsesję na punkcie Lee Yoon Sunga, City Huntera.

6\. Co jego

Jest takie stare powiedzenie, że pewne rzeczy należy puścić wolno i obserwować ich wędrówkę z oddali. Jeśli faktycznie do nas należą, wrócą w końcu. Bogatsze o doświadczenia i upewnione w swej decyzji.

Kim Young Joo patrzył zatem w oczy City Huntera, ignorując lufę wymierzoną w swoją twarz i tylko ta myśl kołatała mu się w głowie. Maska została zdjęta, więc nareszcie mogli przestać udawać, że nie wiedzą o prawdziwej tożsamości City Hunter.

Lee Yoon Sung przestał celować w niego, ale wciąż stał niepewnie, jakby oczekiwał na jego ruch. Syreny migotały w oddali.

\- Idź - powiedział Kim Young Joo, wypuszczając co jego.


End file.
